


嫉妒的那二三事（番外）

by imaiazuki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 輕微強制, 輕微綑綁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth Bale為什麼不吃醋？沒有的事...醋他吃的...<br/>只是比起別人是個醋缸、醋罈子...他可能就果醋飲料的程度？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 嫉妒的那二三事（番外）——關於那吃醋的小事

嫉妒的那二三事（番外）——關於那吃醋的小事

 

Gareth Bale為什麼不吃醋？沒有的事...醋他吃的...

只是比起別人是個醋缸、醋罈子...他可能就果醋飲料的程度？

 

先天上已理虧在先（他是個有家室的人啊，雖然還沒過門）；

加上後天上不良（個性就不是那種會使性子的人），造成他鮮少在Cristiano面前表達過什麼不滿。

 

但是這次他確實有點在意，關於他情人於拉斯維加斯旅程中的點點。

 

本來是沒什麼特別介意的，卻好死不死，讓他刷推的時候看到了相關的報導...

 

『Cristiano Ronaldo 出席Jennifer Lopez演唱會並與她親吻擁抱』

『Cristiano Ronaldo現身J.Lo演唱會，另外同席還有與其傳過緋聞的名模』

 

理智告訴自己不能點入新聞，不能落入媒體的陷阱，卻還是受不住好奇心的驅使。文章中寫的繪聲繪影，彷彿記者親耳聽到了他們的對話一般，後續曖昧的揣測更是煽情。

 

「這不是真的，冷靜點，Gareth Bale」

 

這天是歐洲杯假期中，兩人睽違數週的見面日，相約在馬德里，Cristiano的家中，久違的兩人時光。

 

豐盛的晚餐吃完，兩人在客廳稍事休息後，Cristiano已經開始明顯的誘惑著他，傳達出想歡愛的訊息。本來也沒什麼不妥，經過那麼久沒見面，而且也沒什麼賽事跟練習，也該是可以互相擁抱的時候...但是Gareth卻一點心情也沒有...滿腦子都是那該死的新聞標題跟充滿刺激性的內容。

 

「Cris…我今天不想做...」

Gareth悶悶地推著壓在他身上的Cristiano，臉上有些疲倦。Cristiano看了他一眼，沒有多起疑心，只覺得Gareth從卡地夫飛來可能也累了，於是親了親他的額頭。

「好吧～今天你先休息，反正我們還有兩天，不急。」

不想讓Gareth覺得他不夠貼心體諒，硬生生地壓下了慾望，Cristiano到浴室去沖澡後，便回來抱著Gareth，兩人相擁而眠。

 

 

翌日，雖然接受了Cristiano一日的溫柔對待，但Gareth的心情並沒有好轉，這很少見，連他自己也不明白為什麼會這樣，心口像堵了塊大石頭，喘不過氣。

 

 

到了夜晚，Cristiano比前天更加甜蜜的求愛。

「Gaz…」

火熱的舌一路從耳後侵襲到肩窩，並且用牙齒在細嫩的肩頸處留下屬於他的刻痕。

「Cris…」

即使慾望已經燃起，Gareth心裡卻還是抗拒著，他討厭這樣的自己，卻無法停止。

「Cris…今天也不行」

「怎麼了？」

這就太奇怪了！連著兩天被拒絕，讓慾望已經累積到頂端的Cristiano焦躁了起來。

「Gaz你看著我」

「我...對不起，不是你的錯」

「怎麼了？你身體不舒服嗎？」

Cristiano睜著大眼睛關心地問。

「不、不是這樣的」

「Gaz你不要嚇我」

「我身體很好，真的」

「那是什麼問題？」

Gareth說不出口，那醜陋的嫉妒心。

「Gaz！」

Cristiano有點脾氣上來了。

 

究竟是什麼理由讓Gareth不願與他發生關係？甚至，他還不願意告訴他！難道自己不被信任嗎？

 

「你過來！」

把Gareth從浴室拉出來，將全身赤裸的他推倒在大床上。

「不要動」

Cristiano跨坐上Gareth的身體，並拿起落在地上的皮帶，纏住了Gareth的雙手。

「Cris！」

「不要動」

眼神有點危險，帶了十足十的野性。

「不要這樣！」

沒有被綁過，雖然相信Cristiano不會傷害他，但還是不禁扭動了起來。

「在你乖乖說真話之前，我不會解開的」

「什麼？啊！你別...啊…」

Cristiano不由分說便低頭含住了Gareth的灼熱吞吐著。

「啊～嗯～」

刺激性的快感一竄而上，根本沒辦法抗拒。

「Cris…嗯...」

「說～到底發生什麼事？」

邊說話，邊舔弄著已然硬挺的柱身。

「我...啊…不要...放開我...」

「你這裡可不是這麼說～」

眼前的美景讓Cristiano非常興奮，雖然旨在逼Gareth吐出實情，但他發現自己也相當享受在拷問的過程。

「我...沒什麼...真的」

近乎折磨的快感讓Gareth眼眶已經泛出生理的淚水，深邃的藍色眼睛溢滿了晶瑩。

「還嘴硬」

不再留情，Cristiano將Gareth的性器一含到底，並用舌頭仔細描繪吮吸。

「啊！啊！」

Gareth的腰不自主挺起，因為過度的刺激。

「腿張開點」

Cristiano用自己壯碩的大腿抵開Gareth的，並將手指伸入後穴。

「嗯～不！停！不行！」

「這裡很期待吧？嗯？」

邊說，火燙的唇舌移向了臀部，在後穴口畫圈。

「Cris…求你...已經...」

「不行，除非你說實話」

「我...不…那是我自己的問題」

「別再說這種蠢話！你的問題也是我的，我有權利知道」

完全的霸道，Cristiano失去了耐心。

「啊！Cris！」

手指毫不留情地戳弄著Gareth的敏感點，那個Cristiano已經熟悉的地方。

「看看你！戳這裡你前面都快樂的流淚了～這麼爽？」

「嗚」

「你很期待我操你吧？嗯？」

說著下流的話，然後不斷口手並用的刺激Gareth的所有感官。

「啊～Cris！拜託...我...啊！」

「想射嗎？」

明顯勃發的慾望充血發紅，頂端還不斷滲出黏液。

「告訴我實話我就讓你射」

然而Cristiano卻殘忍的掐住了根部不讓他發洩。

「嗚...嫉妒...我...我嫉妒你跟那些女人...嗚！放手～」

雙手被束縛著，讓Gareth只能不斷試圖蹭著大腿，然而無奈又被Cristiano卡的死緊。

「什麼女人？」

「…」

「Gaz！什麼女人！」

拇指更過分的摳了鈴口！

「啊啊！我說...別弄了...好痛！」

「我也捨不得你痛，但你最好快說...」

語帶威脅，手上的力道更加重了一點。

「啊！別弄了！我說！拉斯維加斯！你去參加的演唱會！」

「Jennifer Lopez?我們只是朋友，你不是早就知道了」

「還有...其他的女人...新聞...嗚」

「傻瓜！哪有什麼其他人，你看了什麼穿鑿附會的新聞？」

「說你的緋聞對象也出現在那裡，說你吻了J.Lo」

「笨蛋！你就真的相信！我成了什麼了？」

「我...我不想...但是無法控制」

Cristiano深呼吸並解開捆著Gareth的皮帶，嫩白的手腕處已經出現些許紅痕。

「Gaz，從跟你交往之後，我就沒有跟別人有過任何親密關係」

「…對不起」

「你有權利不安，但是你該問我，我說過不只一次，你可以對我更任性一點」

「我...我怕你會討厭我，這都是沒什麼的小事」

「對，但卻讓你不想跟我做愛」

「我...這是我的問題，我以為我很快就能釋懷」

「傻子！你為什麼要忍耐？情人是做什麼用的？」

真是個大傻瓜，Cristiano將Gareth擁入懷，緊緊地像是要揉入自己身體。

「以後不准你再自己胡思亂想！」

「嗯」

「不准你亂看那些爛報導」

「嗯」

「不准你什麼都不說」

「嗯」

「有什麼懷疑，全部來問我，知道嗎？」

「嗯...那你不可以討厭我」

「我不會」

「我真的好怕你會膩了」

「你對我也太沒信心了」

「因為我...沒什麼特別好的」

「…別傻了...你的好，聰明的人才看得到，所以我超聰明的」

邊說邊笑，Gareth也給他逗笑了。Cristiano開始迫不及待地撫摸著Gareth，再度挑起他的情慾。

「我可以做了吧？忍得都痛了」

「…快進來吧～我想要你」

威爾士人鼓起勇氣邀請，而臉還是不爭氣的紅了。

「就等你這句！我愛你～Gaz」

伴隨著愛語，葡萄牙人橫衝直撞的闖入了Gareth的體內。

「啊！嗯～Cris...」

 

 

他們的夜還很長～原本濃重的醋味也早就被甜蜜的氣息蓋過，充滿著兩人喘息的房間瀰漫著粉紅和激情的泡泡。

 

「Cris…我忘了說...我也愛你」

「我早就知道了，傻瓜」

 

完


	2. 嫉妒的那二三事（完結番外）——關於那做愛做的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基本上就是ＰＷＰ

可不能再讓Gaz逃跑了，Cristiano在心中暗暗想著。明明傷跟感冒都好了些時日，卻一直還不能擁抱他...好吧，因為有比賽他也知道，不能公私不分，但是他確實也是想他了。

想著那個只有自己才知道有多甜美可口的身體，光是想著...下身似乎就蠢蠢欲動，他可沒想到自己都30幾歲了，還像是個毛頭小子般動情...

這天是國際比賽日要開始的前晚，他們三連平了西甲比賽，這很不好～雖然Gareth拿下了西甲的第50顆進球，雖然...Cristiano給了一個完美的助攻，雖然這賽季開端他們兩個配合得很好，但還不夠～那不足以讓皇馬的球迷滿意！

 

Gareth洗完澡，他有些沮喪的窩在Cristiano的懷裡，提不起勁。

 

「嘿～你是今天的功臣，別那個表情」

「我們應該要贏的」

「我們會贏回來的」

「我不喜歡媒體不斷批評你狀態下滑」

「他們永不停止批判，我早就習慣了」

「我知道...只是...馬德里對你太殘酷了」

「他們只是想要更多～」

「難道真以為你是神嗎？可以贏得每場比賽？場場都踢進致勝球？」

「每個人都可以有自己的期望，皇馬球迷買票進場，是想看我們贏球～我在這裡這麼多年，我可以理解他們的沮喪，重要的是到賽季尾聲，我們不要讓他們失望！我們不是奪下第11座聯賽冠軍了嗎？我會讓你明年在卡地夫風光領獎的！」

「我只要你健康打完整個賽季」

Gareth蹭進Cristiano的懷抱，聞著他特殊的香水味。

「你也是～別受傷」

輕輕地吻著Gareth的額頭，帶著寵溺。

 

「Cris…」

Gareth支起身，將自己的上衣脫掉...

「我們明天就要分開兩週...我們也已經...」

這番言論讓威爾士人滿臉通紅。

「所以你要犒賞我嗎？」

葡萄牙人滿意地用雙手梭巡著Gareth的身體，依舊精實健美。

「助攻你的第50顆進球」

「喔～你想要什麼？」

威爾士人眨了眨眼。

「你坐上來？」

「…我知道了」

 

 

Gareth試圖讓Cristiano勃起，仔細地潤濕舔弄著堅硬的性器，並且將潤滑劑抹在手指，伸到身後擴張著。

 

「我們Gaz已經很熟練了呢，真乖～」

Cristiano有些呼吸不穩，然後玩弄著他的髮絲。

「唔～舒服嗎？」

抬頭看享受著的葡萄牙人，Gareth問道。

「舒服～已經可以了，快點坐上來吧」

「嗯」

起身試圖跨坐，並緩緩地將熱杵埋進自己的體內。

 

「啊…嗯～」

「慢點，不然你會受傷的」

「嗯～」

Cristiano輕扶著Gareth結實的臀部，一邊調整角度以便更順利的進入。

「啊！Cris！」

「做得很好～進去了，全部都吞進去了～」

在耳側囁嚅著，然後開始律動。

「啊～深...嗯...你...別頂...」

「不頂怎麼讓你爽？」

「慢一點～啊！Cris！」

「你夾得好緊！」

「因為...嗯...太快了」

「放鬆點」

「Cris！嗯～」

Gareth雙手環抱著Cristiano的脖子，隨著他的動作起伏。

「裡面好熱～感覺到了嗎？」

「嗯～」

「你真甜」

「啊～唔」

 

黏液摩擦跟囊袋拍打臀部的聲響不絕於耳，既淫靡又刺激。

 

「我想射在裡面」

「嗯...給我」

「Gaz！」

「啊啊～我也...要射了！」

Gareth一邊搓弄著自己直到高潮，幾乎同時，兩人發洩了對彼此濃烈高張的慾望。

 

「舒服嗎？」

「超級舒服」

葡萄牙人愛戀的撫著威爾士人的身體，似乎還有點顫抖。

「身體還受得了嗎？」

「嗯」

「再來一次好嗎？」

「…嗯...」

順著姿勢將Gareth推倒，完全沒有抽出，順著剛發洩的濕滑體液再度抽插了起來。

「啊…啊…慢點...」

還很敏感的身體不斷輕微抽搐著。

「你這裡...充滿了我的東西呢」

「不要說了」

還是被激到害羞的別過臉，明明應該早就要習慣這些調情浪語了啊！

「有沒有餵飽你？嗯？還是...想要再多一點？」

「…不知道」

「不知道？這裡不是很喜歡？」

刻意摩擦著敏感點，並深深地戳了進去。

「啊啊！昂～不！別弄了...嗚～Cris！要死了」

「這裡明明很喜歡？咬得好緊～說...是不是還想要我射進去？」

「嗯...嗚...別...射...嗚...射進來」

被弄的難受得要命，Gareth原本英氣十足的臉龐瞬間充滿性感跟紅暈，顯得引人犯罪。

「乖～」

壓下身體並抬高身下人兒的大腿，然後用力地撞擊。

「啊！Cris！啊！」

「Gaz！你真棒～天！要把我搞瘋了！」

「慢點...嗯...要壞了...」

「停不下來～你太美了」

「啊！啊啊！嗯！操！」

威爾士人居然罵了髒話...因為他的前端在沒有撫弄的情況下居然射出了稀薄的精液。

「操！」

「這麼爽？被插射了？」

「別說了」

「這表示你很舒服不是？」

「啊…別...」

「以後每次都讓你這樣射吧？」

「啊！不…」

葡萄牙人繼續惡劣的撞擊前列腺，讓他持續射出精液。

「嗚...」

「你真敏感～棒極了...我愛你～Gaz」

「…我也愛你」

 

身體正在逐漸改變，學習如何取悅Cristiano，雖然有點害怕變得不像自己，但是同時也有點開心，能夠讓他滿足。

 

Cristiano再度射在Gareth的體內，直到穴口不斷淌出過多的精液...

 

「都紅了」

緩緩地抽出，並輕輕地擦拭穴口。

「啊…」

「洗完澡再幫你擦藥吧？」

果然太久沒歡愛，還是太勉強了。

「沒關係的，不痛」

Gareth有些疲累的微笑。

「累了吧？我幫你擦身體，你直接睡吧～」

「嗯」

 

仔細地幫Gareth清理過身體後，也鑽進被窩抱著威爾士人一起入睡。

 

兩人一夜好眠。

 

 

翌日各自飛向國家隊，臨行前Cristiano不忘再三叮囑Gareth不要跟他隊友互動太親密，他會吃醋。

 

「他們都是朋友」

「對，我知道。」

「而且你留了太多痕跡了...我一定會被笑的」

後背、腹側，雖然都是穿上球衣就看不到的地方...可是只要在更衣室就一目了然吧？

「你是我的，我必須讓他們知道」

「沒有人不知道了啦！」

他要被虧死了。

「一切小心」

「你也是」

 

 

互相點點頭，然後各自踏上旅程。

 


End file.
